One Dovahkiin of Three
by TheNightingale52
Summary: Summary is basically the Prologue. Enjoy!


I wager you all have heard the tales and songs of the great and powerful Dragonborn. "The Ultimate Dragon-slayer", "Devourer of Souls", and my favorite, "Dovahkiin". Yes of course you have. You'd be surprised at how erroneous those tales are. I'm actually surprised you all didn't catch it sooner. No matter, I will take the liberty of clarifying the details for you.

To start, the Dovahkiin in _your_ legends all suggest that the Dovahkiin is actually a "he"_. _Inaccurate. The "He-Dovahkiin" is actually a "She-Dovahkiin". Speaking of which, I don't believe I ever told you my name. How rude of me! Indira Odiil, at your service. You may call me Indy if you wish. I am pleased to make your acquaintance!

Now that the introductions are out of the way, I'd like to move on to my next point. Your tales say that there was only one Dovahkiin. This is also false. There are, in fact, three: a mage, a warrior, and an assassin, each of them an Imperial woman of the same womb. All of them possessed unparalleled skill as long as they were doing what they did best. And they always did.

Oh dear, I seem to have made another error of proper etiquette! Here I am rambling on about whom the true Dovahkiins and you know only my name! It's only fair that you know the person preaching to you. Well, I hail from the Imperial city of Cheydinhal in Cyrodiil. It truly is lovely I highly suggest visiting if the opportunity ever arises.

The Odiils were highly regarded in Cyrodiil for my father was on the Emperor's Elder Consul. Mother died two weeks after he received the position and she was a scullery maid in the Emperor's kitchen before she met him. My mother and father's marriage was that of a fairy-tale and I'd always begged her to regale me of the tale when I was young. It spanned from when they first laid eyes on each other to the births of me and my two younger sisters Amalie and Jesah. My father died soon after mother and the Odiil heirs received their inheritance at the ages of 18, 17, and 16.

An empty seat on the Consul had been offered to me for I had always been outspoken in the politics of the Empire and I was of the Odiil bloodline. I was a "prodigal negotiator" according to the Emperor. I refused. I far too young to have any real power and every soul on the Consul knew it. It was called the "Elder Consul" for a reason, no?

The day after my mother and father were entombed I sold the Odiil estate, grabbed my sisters and we traveled to Skyrim. A rash decision at the time perhaps. Amalie was particularly vocal against it, but I explained that it was for the best and we needed to be as far away from Cyrodiil as possible. I was speaking through grief and I knew it; I just didn't want to. Now that I think about it, I wish I'd kept the estate. It would be nice to visit my old hometown and not have to stay in an inn.

Skyrim was dazzling. The mountain air when we first arrived smelled strongly of pine and ice. The province had a little bit of everything my sisters and I could appreciate. This reminds me, I must tell you of my sisters.

Jesah the youngest is a brilliant, petit, enchantress. No, I don't mean it that way! (Although she is very beautiful.) She studied with the Synod- Cyrodiil's equivalent to the College of Winterhold- for years but did her best to stay out of the politics. This was for the best. She is very quiet and withdrawn around others aside from her family. All of the politicking the mages in the Synod did was very uncomfortable for her.

Amalie matches Jesah's intelligence as well as beauty. That, however, is where the similarities end. Amalie and I were more outspoken than our dearest Jesah, but I was outspoken more in the sense that I was more of a politician. Amalie was wild and free, whereas I was strict and course. Over the year I mellowed out and let my hair down. After several disagreements and even more doses of the silent treatment, we became closer. Her rowdiness did come in handy however when it was time to pick up a sword. She is a true master of the blade. Her ferocity in battle even has me terrified sometimes! I should know I've taken friendly-fire from her on numerous occasions. Most of it I could tell was not accidental. Not even the most seasoned Nord general could match her fire and determination. You can place a heavy stake on that!

I, however, tend to keep to the shadows when I fight. Get in, kill, and get out. You know stealth operation maneuvers and what not. Amalie always scoffed at the tactic but it's saved her life more than she'll ever realize.

Hmm… I've been surveying your movements and I noticed several times throughout my lecture (which I'd like to thank your attentiveness) that your eyes widened at some points. Like you were shocked to hear some of the details.

Hehehehe. My but you are a clever audience. I'm so glad you understand the point of my diatribe. Your legends of the Dragonborn are false. And I'd like to tell you the truth. From one of three Dovahkiin, to you.

_A/N: Okay, so this story is very different from what people might be used to. It's different for me that's for sure. The feedback I receive will determine whether or not I continue. I really think I can do something with this. Also, Dunmer Stormcloak will not be continued just in case you were wondering. I wrote myself into a hole with that one. I might revisit it, but it won't be for a while. I hope you were entertained by this prologue for "One of Three Dovahkiin"! _


End file.
